Merry Christmas Cromwells!
by Splendora
Summary: Merry Christmas! It's just a little oneshot I came up with because I'm obsessed with Halloweentown and I wanted to write a Christmas story about it. I hope you like it. Rated for lesbian Aggie.


A/N: This is my first holiday fanfic so be nice! It's just a little story that I thought would be perfect for Halloweentown. It barely has anything to do with canon, but I never listen to canon. Just remember that the children are the age that they were in the first Halloweentown movie, but the story has characters that you don't see until Return to Halloweentown. Or at least they're mentioned. Also Aggie's adviser didn't have a name I don't think so I gave her the name Lana because that's my cousin's name. I better stop here because if I get started talking about my family you'll never get to see the fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

It was almost Christmas at the Cromwell home. Marnie, Dylan and Sophie were in the dining room decorating cookies.

"Christmas is the second best holiday ever." said Marnie.

"Totally." said Sophie.

"I guess so." said Dylan.

"What's the matter Dylan" asked Sophie.

"It's just, I always try to make every Christmas the best Christmas ever and every year I get disappointed."said Dylan.

"I don't get disappointed." said Marnie.

"Yeah, I always have a good Christmas." said Sophie.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." said Dylan

They went back to their cookie decorating.

"Kids, Grandma's here!" their mother Gwen called from the living room.

"Yay, Grandma!" exclaimed Sophie.

They all ran to th living room.

Sophie ran up and embraced Aggie, nearly knocking her down.

"Sophie." said Gwen.

"It's quite alright dear, I'm only one thousand fifteen years old, I can handle an eight year old."said Aggie. She picked Sopie up.

They all sat down.

"So are you kids ready for Christmas?" asked Aggie.

"I can't wait!" said Sophie.

"I can." said Dylan.

"Why?" asked Aggie.

"Dyan's always hung up on making every Christmas the best." said Marnie.

"Oh, I just remembred, I have to put those cookies in the oven." said Gwen. She went to the kitchen.

"I always have bad Christmases." said Dylan.

"Well, believe it or not, I always had bad Christmases too." said Aggie.

"Was it because you didn't get what you wanted?" asked Sophie.

"No I always got everythng I wanted, in fact, by the time I was Marnie's age, I had run out of things to ask for, but I was never happy." said Aggie.

"Why not?" asked Dylan.

"Because I always tried to make ever Christmas the best too and I would get upset when things didn't go according to plan." said Aggie.

"Sounds like me." said Dylan.

"But you have good Christmases now don't you?" asked Marnie.

"Of course." said Aggie.

"What did you do to make the bad Christmases go away?"asked Sophie.

"You're always trying to make Christmas like what you see on tv aren't you Dylan?" asked Aggie.

"Yeah." said Dylan.

"I did too and I figured out one Christmas when I was fourteen going on fifteen that when I was trying so hard to make Christmas like what I saw in plays, I didn't enjoy it because I forgot to take it all in and let things happen the way they were happening and once I learned to do that Christmas got better and better." said Aggie.

"Wow, how did you figure that out?" asked Dylan.

"On my own of course, well I suppose it helped that I have manic-depressive bipolar disorder and can lay around for hours teaching myself important lessons." said Aggie.

"So you're saying that if I stop thinking about it and just have fun, then it won't be so hard?" asked Dylan.

"Exactly, and if you just do that then it will be the best Christmas ever." said Aggie.

"Makes sense." said Dylan.

"Wow, that's what we've been trying to tell you about magic and you won't listen." said Marnie.

"Shut up" said Dylan.

Gwen came back to the living room. "So, mom, what's going on with you?" she asked. Sitting in the chair.

"Not much, just teaching the kids some important lessons." said Aggie.

"Great, just what they need more knowledge." said Gwen.

"Oh, Gwendolyn, seriously, you need to lighten up." said Aggie.

"Isn't that what Persimmon told you the other day?" asked Gwen.

"That's different she always wants to" then Aggie paused noticing Sophie's age. "she always wants to play with me and sometimes I'm too tired for playtime." she finished.

"I'll give you that one, speaking of Persimmon, how is she?" asked Gwen.

"She's good, she was sick last night,so we went to bed early and she woke me up at three in the morning today." said Aggie.

"Will she be alright tomorrow?" asked Marnie.

"I believe so, she just had a bit of a stomach virus, it's been going around town." said Aggie.

"I hope she gets better, do you think we can expect her for dinner tomorrow?" asked Gwen.

"I'll make sure of it, after all it will be Christmas Eve." said Aggie.

"You know I'm very proud of you mother, this is the only other holiday that you get excited about besides Halloween." said Gwen.

Aggie was about to say something when her witches glass rang. "Oh, who could that be?" she asked, flipping the witches glass open. "Oh, hello, Persimmon." she said.

"Aggie, I need your help." said Persimmon.

"Whatever you broke, fix it or bury it in the back yard." said Aggie.

"That's the trouble, I need you to help me do either one, the washing machine is heavy." said Persimmon.

Aggie sighed, "Alright, just give me a minute, I'll be right there." she said.

"I love you Aggie." said Persimmon.

"I love you too."said Aggie.

They hung up. "Well, I gotta go, Madame Clumsy broke the washing machine, I'll see you all tomorrow." said Aggie.

"I love you mom." said Gwen.

"I love you too, I love you all." said Aggie.

After she hugged everyone goodbye, she disappeared.

"Alright, kids, time for bed." said Gwen.

"Aww mom" Marnie, Dylan, and Sophie whined.

"Now, come on, if you go to sleep earlier you'll wake up earlier and then you can go to sleep earlier tomorrow so Christmas can be here quicker." said Gwen.

"Then we get presents!" exclaimed Marnie.

"Yay, presents!" exclaimed Sophie.

The kids went to bed. Marnie and Sophie fell asleep quickly, but Dylan lay awake in his bed thinking about what his grandmother had said. With one last thought about it, he decided to give it a try and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came before he knew it and so he got up with a fresh new attitude about Christmas. He helped his mom in the kitchen all day until it was time for his grandmothers to arrive.

It was six o'clock when Aggie and Persimmon got there.

"Merry Christmas everyone." said Aggie.

"Actually it's Christmas Eve, honey." said Persimmon.

"I know that, dear." said Aggie.

"Misseltoe, kiss and make up." said Gwen pointing up at the ceiling.

Aggie and Persimmon both looked up and, realizing that they were standing under the misseltoe, pecked each other on the lips.

"Gross." said Marnie, Dylan, and Sophie.

"The table is set in the dining room, I just finished, so forgive me if the food is scalding hot." said Gwen.

"I'll set the presents under the tree." said Persimmon.

"Not after the washing machine incident you won't." said Aggie. She went to set the presents under the tree.

They went to the dining room to eat. As they ate they talked.

"Oh, it took us forever to fix that washing machine, even with magic." said Aggie.

"I didn't mean to break it." said Persimmon.

"She almost totaled it, we made a rule, she can't touch the washing machine anymore." said Aggie.

Persimmon reached over to get a piece of bread and knocked Aggie's drink over in her lap.

"Persimmon, you are such a kluts." said Aggie, magically drying her wet clothes.

Persimmon had stuffed the bread in her mouth, "Your kluts." she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Eeew, don't kiss me with your mouth full that's just gross." said Aggie.

"You know you love it." said Persimmon with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full either, Lana use to get me for that." said Aggie.

"When was the last time you saw Lana mom?"asked Gwen.

"Just last week actually, she's in the retirement home, she's really shaken that place up." said Aggie.

"But Lana's not your girlfriend." said Persimmon.

"What's with the jealousy, I wasn't saying anything." said Aggie.

"Well you're the one who brought her up." said Persimmon.

"Persimmon, you know you're the love of my life, so why do you get so jealous?" asked Aggie.

"I don't know." said Persimmon.

"Okay, just keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night." said Aggie.

Persimmon scoffed.

"Just kidding." said Aggie. She put her arm around her clumsy partner.

"Hey, when did this story become a lesbian love story between my grandma and the literature professor at Witch University?" asked Dylan.

"Dylan." said Gwen.

"Well Dylan, we've been married for nine hundred ninety seven years, we love each other." said Aggie.

Dylan remembered what Aggie had said about sitting back and taking everything in. "Yeah, sorry, I accept it." he said. And for the first time he didn't judge his grandmother for being a lesbian.

"It's okay, she does tend to want to get a little affectionate in public." said Persimmon.

"You just tried to kiss me in front of everyone, all I did was put my arm around you." said Aggie.

"You kissed me under the misseltoe." said Persimmon.

"Duh, I was supposed to." said Aggie.

"But you still kissed me in front of everyone." said Persimmon.

"Oh don't act like you didn't love it." said Aggie.

"I did love it." said Persimmon.

They pecked each other on the lips again.

"This is getting entertaining." Dylan told Sophie.

By that time everyone was finished eating, so they all went to the living room.

Sophie grabbed Aggie's purse. "Is there candy in here grandma?" she asked.

"Sophie." said Gwen.

"Do you want there to be candy in there Sophie?" asked Aggie.

"Yeah." said Sophie.

"Then there is candy in there" said Aggie.

Sophie opened the purse and it was filled to the brim with Christmas candy. "Yay!" she exclaimed.

"Dig in sweetheart." said Aggie.

The kids began eating candy.

"Mother, they're going to be up all night, why are you letting them eat that?" asked Gwen.

"They're not going to sleep anyway, they'll be waiting for Santa Claus all night, we might as well just let them eat it." said Aggie.

"Santa who?" asked Persimmon.

"The American version of Father Christmas." said Aggie.

"Oh." said Persimmon.

Dylan looked around at his mother and two grandmothers and his sisters eating candy and realized that he was having a whole lot better of a time than he would be if he were trying to make everything perfect. Sure the people on tv don't have lesbian grandmas or magical grandmas or magic purses, but it felt like something out of a Christmas movie. Like the one with Debbie Reynolds he remembered seeing a long time ago. He loved Debbie Reynolds because she looked like his grandma. And so he ate candy with his sisters until it was ten o'clock.

"Alright kids, enough candy, it's time for bed." said Gwen.

"Can grandma tuck us in?" asked Marnie.

"Of course she can." said Gwen.

Everyone went upstairs.

Aggie kissed the girls goodnight and then went to Dylan's room.

"So, did you take my advice?" she asked as she tucked him in.

"Yeah." said Dylan.

"And did you have a good time tonight?" asked Aggie.

"Yeah, it was like what I see on tv I just didn't realize that until I stopped trying to make it like what I see on tv." said Dylan.

"What did I tell you, now you get some rest, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll get your presents." said Aggie. She took his glasses off and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight grandma." said Dylan.

"Goodnight and Merry Christmas."said Aggie.

She left and Dylan fell asleep quickly.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to Sophie jumping on his bed. "Wake up Dylan, wake up, Santa came, hurry!" she exclaimed.

"What time is it?" asked Dylan.

"Seven o'clock."said Marnie rubbing her eyes.

"Hurry up, I want my presents." said Sophie.

"Give me a minute to wake up okay." said Dylan.

"Well hurry up." said Sophie, she bounced out of the room.

"So did you take grandma's advice?" asked Marnie.

"Yeah." said Dylan.

"Did it work?" asked Marnie.

"Yeah." said Dylan putting his glasses on.

"It's weird how she can give advice like that isn't it?" asked Marnie.

"Yeah, how does she do that?" asked Dylan.

"I guess it's because she's been through so much, come on, let's go downstairs before Sophie starts opening our presents." said Marnie.

They went downstairs and opened their presents.

It was the best Christmas ever.

So Dylan learned an important lesson that year and the Christmases kept getting better and better in the years to come. And it was all thanks to Grandma Aggie.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I wrote this story for all you people out there who have Dylan's problem. I actually had this problem and figured out on my own that I need to stop trying to make everything perfect and just take it all in. When I realized this then everything started to fall into place. In case you're all wondering, I did have a wonderful Christmas. I got everyhing I wanted, which really isn't a surprise, I always get what I want and this year I was happyinstead of just opening presents and eating, I opened presents, ate, and enjoyed my Christmas. It's because I didn't try to make it perfect, I actually sat back and took it all in and it was like what I've seen in plays and on tv.

Okay, now we find out who's who. I based Aggie on me because I love her and I'm the one who had to figure all this out on my own. I made Aggie a lesbian because I read somewhere that Debbie Reynolds was bisexual and even if she's not I don't care I choose to believe it. Persimmon's in the story because she's a perfect partner for Aggie, my gaydar goes off everytime I see that part on Return to Halloweentown when Marnie is talking to Persimmon. Persimmon gets that look in her eyes when she talks about Splendora. Then when Marnie goes back in time and gets in jail, Persimmon tells her where Splendora is, how would she know what window is Splendora's bedroom unless she had been in that bedroom before?

Dylan is all you people out there who try to make everything perfect and forget to take everything in. All you have to do is trust that if you let things happen then it will be like what you see on tv.

Basically, I'm Aggie teaching all you Dylans out there an important life lesson. It doesn't just go for Christmas it can go for any holiday, just remember that you can have a Christmas like what you see on tv if you just let things happen. I learned a very important lesson this year and I hope that everyone who read this fanfic learned the lesson too, or if you've never had that problem then I hope you enjoyed the fanfic anyway!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

*;)


End file.
